


i love you like i love the sunrise in the morning

by nyehs



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Love Confessions, M/M, nervous len being nervous and gross n stupid, rinto being kinda ooc for what hes usually like i guess?, this is so bad i wrote this a long time ago but here i am...posting it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyehs/pseuds/nyehs
Summary: A little raspy and soaked in sleep, Len probably heard something, but was too deep in a trance to comprehend anything. A second try from the blond above though, and he let his eyes open.  He was greeted with a pair of glittering blue eyes.“You were never asleep, you ass.” The other boy was laughing now and Len rolled his eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of terrible bc i wrote this like two? years ago?? idk..ivekept it since then tho..,,.and i kinda wanted to dump it somewhere so i wont lose it or anything. rated T for teen bc a few f bombs just an fyi.
> 
> so i guess if you enjoy some rare RintoLen, here you go boyo.

     Rays of sunlight found their way inside, making Len stir. He squeezed his eyes shut tight and slowly opened them to gaze around the room, which for sure wasn't his. He lifted his arms and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, letting out a silent yawn.

     He glanced lazily to his left and noticed a patch of golden hair sticking out from beneath the covers. ...was it? Oh god. Turning away from the sleeping person and towards the window, he took a deep breath. He understood now why he wasn't in his own bed, feeling his whole face heat up as he thought back to last night.

     Once regaining his composure, Len turned back again, studying the mound of blankets moving up and down steadily.  
Sinking himself under the covers, he faced the blonde hair and hesitantly inched himself closer. Moving his hand slow enough to not wake the other, he placed a hand on top of the golden hair and he swore something inside him fluttered around his heart.

     Using two fingers, he gently pushed aside a few strands of hair. Len easily got lost in the blond's features. This was anything but just an attractive face and a fun night. He bit his own lip back, able to hear his heart beat pounding in his ears. It was too much to deal with.

     He leaned forward, hesitating about a million times and debating if he should back away. The boy chose a gentle peck on the cheek. Even though the blond was asleep, he started to panic and quickly turned away, shuffling all the way under the covers

     Two arms against his back almost made him scream, his heart already beating fast as it was. He felt the arms wrap around his chest and he stiffened, unsure of what to do next. He quickly shut his eyes to pretend he was asleep with an unconvincing face. He could feel more movement now and felt a presence extremely close to him. It lingered for a minute or two before continuing forward and before he knew it, he could feel something soft and warm against his eyelid, feeling it slowly back away and return on his other eyelid. He definitely couldn't open his eyes now. His eyelids were left tingling as his toes curled with anticipation. He couldn't help but smile when the pair of lips moved from his neck, up to his ear, down his jaw, and resting on the corner of his mouth. They pulled away and he inhaled their scent, feeling like he was on a cloud made of pure bliss.

     A little raspy and soaked in sleep, Len probably heard something, but was too deep in a trance to comprehend anything. A second try from the blond above though, and he let his eyes open. He was greeted with a pair of glittering blue eyes. “You were never asleep, you ass.” The other boy was laughing now and Len rolled his eyes.

     “Whatever.” Was all he could manage as a response. Unconsciously, Len stared back for a while and Rinto furrowed his brows, looking confused.

     “What's up? You're acting– Woah..!” Len pulling Rinto in was probably a surprise for the both of them. He never took the initiative. A million thoughts were racing through his head as he pressed his lips against Rinto's.  
‘Was it the right timing? I cut him off! He didn't even get to finish talking, jeez I suck..’ Len moved in for a second try but awkwardly bumped noses and pulled away out of embarrassment. He let out a frustrated sigh as Rinto sat himself on Len comfortably, leaning over with elbows on either side of Len's chest.

     “Whats wrong this time? You've been acting really weird all morning.” Rinto asked, even more curious about the other.

     “Nothing. It's embarrassing so forget about it.” Len tried to dismiss the topic.

     “Ha. I'm not that nice.” Rinto shuffled his body forwards, ending up a few inches away from Len's face. “What's going on with you?” Len watched his eyes squint, never breaking contact with his own. He swallowed hard and held their eye contact bravely.

     He opened his mouth to speak but the right words wouldn't come out, in fact, no words came out at all. His eyebrows knit together with more frustration and he tried once more.  
“I–” He stopped, realizing what it was he wanted to say. Panic and fear replaced his frustration in an instant and Len stuttered with the single word "I" about two more times. At this point he looked like he was about to cry, but before Len could try again, Rinto scooted up and wrapped his arms around him. He was engulfed with him and all of Len's senses were filled with the older blond. His breath quickened and he wasn't sure what to do. ‘Cry?! I'm going to actually cry in front of Rinto?’ He wondered why it was so hard to say what he wanted, getting frustrated and obviously embarrassed. Though before Len was able to even move, Rinto's lips were against his cheeks and Rinto's hands were on either side of his head. Rinto's body was on top of his own. Rinto's everything was smothering him and if Len wasn't so scared he would've been on cloud nine.

     But instead, he was acting like a stupid whimp as usual. Rinto was doing his best to help him and he laid there, doing nothing but sulking because he was frustrated.

     Sucking in air and trying to call whatever bravery he had forward, he sat up and returned the embrace. With his arms around the boy, Len's lips brushed against Rinto's cheek, able to let out just a whisper. “I.” Len's heart picked up speed and pounded in his ears again, “I love you.” He finally spoke, keeping his face hidden against Rinto's neck and hoping he wouldn't hate him for this.

     It was quiet for a bit, but Len heard Rinto hum quietly as a hand traced up his back.  
“You're such a fucking dork.” The older blond whispered back, “I love you too.” He started laughing, and soon Len joined in, holding each other's faces.  
This had to be a dream, Len thought. But he woke up the next morning, greeted with the same tuffs of golden hair sticking out from beneath the covers and legs tangled together.


End file.
